


~The Chosen One~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, There Goes My Innocence, Vaginal Sex, mentions of polygamy, sealing a pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How she became his Chosen one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mairead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairead/gifts), [SilentSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/gifts), [Mayamelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/gifts), [Liala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/gifts).



> Since we talked about it in the comments... Cullen makes her sing now ;-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How she became his Chosen one...

 

 

The door banged open and she whimpered as he pushed her inside the large room. Staggering forward a few more steps to regain her footing, she turned afterwards. Black locks danced around her face and her eyes were glassy with tears, as she looked up at him.  
His expression was thunderous and dark. With the heel of his boot he kicked the door shut behind them and locked it, blocking out the sound of daily life. She flinched at the sharp thud and interlaced her hands in front of her chest as if in prayer, then fell to her knees.  
“Please…. Please… I´m sorry!” She whimpered and a tear trailed down her cheek, as she looked pleadingly up at him.  
Golden eyes ringed with sapphire narrowed slightly at the submissive display, but he remained silent. Like a predator he went over to her, circling her kneeling form wordlessly. It was enough to make another tear roll down her pale cheek, and she hiccuped.  
“Master Cullen… please… I…” she began but a dark growl made her shut up at once, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Clasped hands lifted up against her forehead she trembled, hearing the soft clank of his armored boots as he circled her again.

How could she have been so stupid. With her action, she had brought shame upon her Master, and fear clutched her small heart. Her mind was racing, thoughts spiraling downwards and becoming darker with every twirl. He would send her away. Abandon her. After all, she was just one of many, easy replaceable. Nothing remarkable was on her, that made her special. She didn´t had the large breasts of Irene, or the round full ass of Lucia. Talia was way more pretty than her, and Alexia was even allowed to play chess with Master Cullen sometimes. No, nothing made her special. She was just an elf, a stain in his harem of beautiful human woman. And of course, none of the others would have fallen asleep during the chant. They would have stayed awake, looking pretty and making Master Cullen proud.

Another silent hiccup escaped her. Almost two years she had been at his side now, after he had saved her back in Denerim. Nursed her to full health and offered her a place by his side, taking care of her body and soul. It had been so easy, to fall in love with him. The first person that gave her a steady life, protected and safe. He had bought her clothing and sometimes even sweets, when he had been particularly pleased with her. And this was how she had thanked him. By falling asleep during the morning chant, even though she knew how important it was for him. It gave him peace to listen to the verses, that meant nothing to her, except the fact that they made him smile.  
The sound of footsteps had stopped but she didn’t dared to look up, knowing better then to provoke him now. She had made mistakes in beginning. Looked into his eyes unbidden, spoken out of the line, even dared to object him one time. The punishment had been swiftly and direct every time, and her heart clenched as she remembered it. How he had ignored her for days, letting her feel how displeased he was with her behavior.

Her pointed ears twitched as she heard him open a bottle, and fill something in a goblet. The scent of fruity grapes wafted over to her seconds later. She knew in an instant, which sort of wine he was drinking now. A red wine, more exactly a pinot noir. It was his favorite. It had the same color than Irene´s hair, a deep dark red. Just last evening, the woman had discussed how was their Master´s favorite. Like always, She had stayed silent, happy to be ignored by them like most of the time. But the later the evening had become, the more they had coaxed her into joining their talk. Being polite like her Master had taught her, she had sat together with them, listening to their dreamy talk about Master Cullen till the sun was rising at the horizon.  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled her sleepiness and he had woken her up just half an hour after she had fallen asleep. Bleary eyed she had dressed and made herself presentable, then followed him into the chantry at the other end of the large area. And she had tried to stay awake during the Grand cleric´s monotone speech, really. Biting the inside of her cheeks, digging her fingernails in the insides of her palm. Pinching herself in both thighs and twisted the skin, inflaming pain each time that kept her awake for another few minutes. But it hadn´t helped in the end.

The look in his beautiful golden eyes ringed with sapphire, as he had nudged her awake. Like a drunken damsel she had lain with her head splayed out in his lap. It had felt so wonderful, and she recalled the feel of his large hand, splayed out on her bend waist and drawing caressing circles there. She only slept that peacefully in his presence, and after a whole night of staying awake it had been too much to resist. And so she had fallen asleep. Even drooled a little on his black leather trousers, a fact that made her blush furiously before she had caught the enormity of her failure. The looks the others had given them as he had dragged her away wordlessly. Shaking heads had accompanied her walk of shame, and on the whole way back he didn´t spoke a single word. The silence cut in her heart like a knife, and she pressed her lips together tightly to suppress another sob. Tears rolled down silently her cheeks, staining her red silken dress and the stone floor she kneeled on. The soft clank of the goblet being placed on the table was heard, the sound resonating in the large silent room that was his office and playroom in one. Separated through a thick velvet curtain, concealing a large bed with soft silken sheets, a bathtub and several chests with… things. How often she had laid with him in the bed, caressing and pleasing him just like he taught her.

The sound of armored footsteps ripped her out of the memory that made her smile bittersweet, and she saw the tips of his boots coming to a stop in front of her kneeling form. She had lowered her hands somewhere during her time kneeling, knuckles white so hard she was gripping them. A deep sigh was heard and it made new tears well up in her eyes, and then she heard her Masters deep voice, like dark velvet.  
“Stand up, Babe”  
Obeying in an instant not to anger him further she almost shot from the ground, promptly swaying and tipping to the side. Her knees and thighs burned, in dire need of being stretched out and finding rest. His large black gloved hand caught her on her upper arm and he steadied her, holding the contact even when she stood secure. Warmth radiated from his touch even through the leather gloves, and she committed the feel of his touch to memory. It would be all that was left for her, after Master Cullen had sent her away, abandoned her.

His other hand came in her field of vision and she smelled the perfume that clung to his wrist, heady patchouli and the unique musk that was all him. Gloved finger curling under her chin she felt her face being tilted up, and she just slowly followed the movement with her eyes. Along his boots and up his knees, along a small dried splotch of drool that made her feel burn with shame, further up his belt and flat muscled stomach. On his chest her eyes remained for a heartbeat longer, turquoise eyes lingering on the stitched ornament of the Templar Order.  
“Look at me, Babe” Swallowing audibly she did as he had ordered her, and she prepared herself for the look of disgust and anger that would shine from his golden eyes.

What she saw instead made her make almost a step back, and another tear rolled down her cheek, following the wet trail of his comrades. His expression was thoughtful as he looked down at her, one hand still curled around her upper arm, the other now brushing the tear away with his knuckles.  
Hopefully she leaned into his touch like a cat and he actually turned his palm, cupping her cheek in a tender gesture.  
“Why are you crying?” His voice still held that baritone timbre, that never failed to make goosebumps raise on her skin. She swallowed and then bit her bottom lip, turquoise eyes glittering in confusion and shame.  
“Because I brought shame on you, Master Cullen.” Her voice was just a croaked whisper and she cleared her throat as he raised one eyebrows, signaling her that he wanted to hear more.  
“And you hate me now, and will send me away” she wavered at the last words and anew tears filled her eyes. Now he raised his other eyebrow as well, the thoughtful expression deepening in the lines of his face. It was too much and so her gaze dropped to the ground again, and she began to knead her hands. It seemed like an eternity for her, before he spoke again, voice soft.

“I would never send you away” Her eyes snapped up at that and widened, the hope now making them shimmer. Heart beating faster in her chest she licked her lips nervously, then released the tight hold of her hands.  
His expression became unreadable and he tightened his hold on her arm, before releasing her and taking a step back.  
“Undress.” His tone was sharp and gone was the softness. It was a clear order and she complied, trembling hands tucking on the knot that kept the wrap dress closed around her slender form. She let the garment flutter to the ground and kept her arms on both sides of her body, standing in front of him bare. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire darkened as they roved over her soft curves, but then narrowed as he saw the angry purple marks on her thighs.  
“What is that” Master Cullen asked, and in his commanding tone swung a hint of anger. It made her flinch and she balled her hands to fists.

“I… We…. Talked last night, and it became dawn. I didn´t kept track of the time. And I… when you woke, Master, I was just asleep for a few minutes.” Her eyes flickered away from his irritated face and dropped back to the ground. Nervously, she explained  
“I was so tired… so I tried to keep myself awake, by pinching myself…I didn´t wanted to disappoint you.”  
“You… pinched yourself to stay awake?” Master Cullen repeated slowly and she shock her head, black curls dancing around her face as she looked up again.  
“At first, I bit the insides of my cheeks. Then I dug my fingernails in my palm” Splaying out her palms and holding them up so he could see the angry half moons, she continued.  
“And just when that didn´t helped any longer… I pinched my thighs and twisted the skin. I really didn’t wanted to fall asleep!” The last words she said in a rush, and his golden eyes narrowed slightly.

“You´re unbelievable….” Her Master murmured and she felt her lips twitch in a half smile, not exactly knowing if this was a compliment or not.  
With a sigh he closed the distance between them and tilted her face upwards again, studying her closely.  
“Why were you worried that I would send you away” He asked next and forced her to look at him, as she tried to tilt her head to the side. Captivated by his golden eyes ringed with sapphire she nibbled on her bottom lip, desperately searching for an answer that would satisfy. But her mind was blank as he kept staring at her and so blurted she the only thing out that she was able to think.  
“Because I love you! And I know that you favor the others way more than me. I´m just an elf that you found in the streets” for a moment she hesitated, but then added.  
“Unlike the others, I´m not special. I´m replaceable…”

Golden eyes narrowed at her confession and he growled low, the sound making her flinch. Seeing the anger rising in his gaze she began to tremble, fearing that she now had truly lost everything. His growl became louder and he bared his teeth, before pushing her backwards with might. With a yelp she fell on the bed and he pushed her again,and she attempted to reach the headboard, to comply his unspoken order. As she was about halfway up the mattress however he caught her by her right ankle and pulled her back down, and she felt flat on her back, black curls surrounding her face like a small halo. Like a predator he crawled over her and kicked her legs apart, before lowering himself down on her with his weight. She gasped as she felt the hard length of his impressive cock, fully erect and pressing against her pelvis. Looming over her she had her head to crane a little to keep eyecontact, and saw how he bared his teeth, then began to unlace his trousers with one hand.

Her mouth went dry and she starred wide eyed up at him, overwhelmed by the events and his behavior. Her Master was usually so controlled and calm, not even in the slightest like the wild beast he resembled now. He almost never lost control, only in the last few seconds before reaching his orgasm. Wetness pooled between her legs and she felt the bulbous crown of his large cock, pressing against her entrance. Pink lips parted she stared up at him, slender hands curled next to her body in the silken sheets. Slowly he rubbed up and down her slit, all the while staring down at her in a mix of anger and lust.  
Blood rushed in her ears and so she first don´t realized that his full lips were moving, dark words muttered almost inaudibly as he aligned himself with her entrance.  
“You´re not just special… you´re the one…” Turquoise eyes widened as she tried to understand the words, but then his breath ghosted over her lips as he bent his head down, and her question was swallowed by the demanding press of his lips against hers. Molding his lips against hers she felt him press inside her, filling her inch by inch with his hard pulsing cock. She tensed at first at the intrusion, his girth large and thick, almost too much for her to handle.

“Shh… Relax… take me…” his whispered words of encouragement against her lips stopped her inner walls from cramping and he sunk in deeper, the drag of his hard cock along her tightness a powerful sensation. Her answering kisses were just sloppy, her mind unable to progressing the sensation´s he drowned her in. One large hand tangled in her black curls and he released her lips, a low groan rumbling through his chest as he finally hilted himself. The crown of his cock pressed faintly against her cervix and she whimpered, the slight pinch of pain sparking pleasure in her. Her Master breathed deeply above her, keeping her captivated with his enthralling gaze as he felt her slowly relax around his cock.  
“Yes… yes… Maker you´re so tight…” he whispered in a breathy voice, his hold in her hair tightening as the muscles in his thighs and back flexed. Unable to look away she shuddered as he slowly pulled out, her walls sliding snugly along his impressive cock. With just the head of his cock remaining inside her cunt he stopped, resting his weight on his forearms. His large gloved hands framed her face and she trembled in anticipation, feeling the heat grow inside her with each heartbeat.  
Leaning his forehead against hers he looked deeply in her eyes, the sapphire ring around his irises glittering.  
“And all mine!” With that he snapped his hips forward, hilting himself inside her in a brutal thrust. It felt as if fire cursed through her. She bowed underneath his large muscular frame and cried out, the sudden fullness making her choke. He was breathing harshly and tilted her face back to him, waiting till she had calmed down and her eyelids fluttered open again.

“Say it…” Her Master murmured against her lips and she felt her breath hitch, slender hands finding their way on either side of his cheek. Fingertips were tickled by his stubble but she didn´t felt it, as she repeated the words he had said with a silvery voice.  
“Yours, only yours!” Again he snapped his hips forward and this time both groaned, he deep and dark, she high pitched and with a whimper. His cock pulsed deep inside her and she slid her hands up in his hair, a dazed smile on her pink lips as she slowly began to understand.  
“Yours alone…” She whispered and he smirked down at her, full lips brushing against hers in the ghost of a kiss.  
“Yes. You´re mine!” Again he snapped his hips forwards and she moaned heat sparking in her with each forceful thrust.  
“Mine to fuck!” Again he hilted himself and she shock with the thrust, hips pressed upwards against his and whimpering.  
“Mine to touch, however I please!” Another thrust from a slight different angle that made her gasp.  
“And mine to love… Maker!” The next thrust made see stars and she howled liltingly, the sound swallowed as he kissed her anew. Remaining deep inside her now, she answered the kiss, tears of joy trailing down her cheeks. She knew these words, the ritualistic way he had spoken them. The other women had whispered about it, fought each other of whom he would select… to be… his chosen one.  
So overwhelmed by the possibility that he could chose her, she whimpered as he finally withdrew and sat back on his haunches, his cock glistening with their shared arousal and leaving her empty. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire roved hungrily over her body and he pushed himself from the bed, and pulled the dark red Templar tunic over his head.  
“Get on all fours on the bed, my Love…” he growled and she scrambled into the of him desired position, hearing how he pulled of his boots and shed his trousers.  
"We´re not done yet..."

Glancing over her shoulder she watched how he freed his impressive cock, the bulbous head dark purple and glistening with their arousal.  
After stroking himself a few times he released his cock, and took hold of her hips, pulling her more to him. Positioning himself behind her, his free hand slid almost lovingly over her spine, scratching lightly over the pale skin. Heat washed over her and she began to tremble, bowing her back to increase the pressure of his fingernails. Her Master growled in approval, then settled his hand on her ass, squeezing it.  
“You will recite the chant of light, more specifically transfigurations 12, since you missed it during your… nap” his voice was laced with lust and she whimpered, as he pressed the throbbing head of his cock along her folds.  
“I want to hear you sing each verse with the faith it deserves” He growled low and nudged her clit, making her moan. Recalling the verses frantically and almost buckling at the remembrance of the lengthiness, she whimpered in despair. Oh Maker...

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will need a tissue. Believe me. (And not because of what you are thinking NOW!)

 

 

It was so difficult to concentrate. She felt him lean forward again, coarse golden chesthair tickling her bare back. Slender hands curled in the sheets even tighter and she whimpered, as she felt her Master´s full warm lips ghost over her shoulderblades. His impressive cock pulsed against her entrance and she longed for the feel of being filled. And because he knew her so well, his calloused hands held onto her waist and ass tightly but gentle, preventing her from closing the distance herself.  
“Show me your worthiness, Love” His voice was breathy and deep as he spoke in her skin and kissed her nape. Pointed ears twitched and she sucked in a breath, now finally realizing what he had called her. It wasn´t the nickname he had gifted her when she became one of his. They all had nicknames. Babe, Deary, Dove, Kitten, Daisy. But he never once had called one of them…

 

_-Thwack!-_

 

A stinging slap made her whimper and a heartbeat later she felt the answering burn on her left ass-cheek.  
“Concentrate, Love” He murmured and his hand massaged the abused skin, intensifying the pain he had inflicted there. The other hand tangled in her black curls and fisted, forcing her to tip her head backwards. Heart pounding in her chest she licked her lips, the smile that grew there reflected by the mirror above the headboard. Turquoise eyes locked with golden ones and he smirked, his head slightly tilted to the side. His expression was expectant and she cleared her throat, before closing her eyes in concentration. She had learned the chant, just for him. And now it would help her to please him.  
“Transfigurations 12” she croaked and heard his answering hum.

 

_-Thwack!-_

 

Again he slapped her, this time on the right cheek and with less force. Still, she nearly fell forward with a shudder, but his fist in her hair kept her in place. Patiently, he rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, coating it in her arousal and sparking her desire.  
“Continue, Love…” his voice was low and she tipped her head back more, eyes squeezed shut. She felt her arousal trickle down her thigh and the rhythmic clench of her cunt, turned on immensely by his display of dominance. Heart pounding wildly in her chest she balled her hands to tight fists, then began breathed deeply and began to sing softly and in tune:  
“Oh Maker, hear me cry. Guide me through the blackest nights. Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked. Make me to rest in the warmest places.”  
As soon she was finished with the verse, she felt his hand on her waist tighten. With a snarl he hauled her backwards, impaling her on his impressive cock in one hard thrust. The force of it made her hands give out and her face pressed in the mattress she whimpered, his cock inside her to the hilt. Hands splayed out awkwardly on the mattress and slightly curled she shuddered as he leaned forward as well, burying her underneath his hard muscled body with a guttural growl. Her cunt rippled around him, the delicious burn of feeling him all at once inside her making her light headed.

Large hands took hold of her wrists and he pressed them on either side of her head, then freed her neck from strands of curly hair. With his knees on either side of her thighs he pressed her legs closed, straddling her from behind.  
Full lips ghosted over her neck and he kissed the skin there, making her sigh and turn her head to the side. With bright pink cheeks she glanced up at him, turquoise eyes glazed and hooded. He chuckled darkly, sweet mint breath tinged with red wine hot against her ear. Nuzzling her cheek, he nipped at the skin of her neck in a tender gesture. The heat of his body enveloped her, his weight pressing her into the mattress. Interlacing their hands and balancing his weight on them he breathed against her ear, making her dizzy with want. He gave her time to adjust and continued to caress the skin of her neck, leaving a trail of fire wherever his lips touched her.

“Yes… open to me… very good… relax” he murmured appraisingly and she shivered at his words.  
“You will only come when I allow it, Love… Remember that” He continued and she moaned as he bent forward, changing the angle and deepness of his cock inside her. With his weight on her she couldn´t move, and her eyes fluttered closed. His right hand released hers, and she felt him shift above her as he straightened.  
“Y…yes, Master Cullen…” croaking she buried her face in the mattress, trying to conceal the smile of pure happiness she felt at her new nickname.

 

_-Thwack!-_

 

The blow he landed on her ass cheek rucked her forwards and she cried muffled into the mattress, the burning pain on her skin making tears well up in her eyes. He had used his full strength and she knew it, her hands trembling as she tried to ground herself and endure the pain till it faded.  
“Oh Creator, see me kneel: For I walk only where you would bid me. Stand only in places you have blessed. Sing only the words you place in my Throat”  
She finally exclaimed in a croaked voice and her Master hummed in agreement, then pulled his cock out slowly. Just the bulbous head remained inside her and she shuddered at the loss, looking over her shoulder at him. Pink lips slightly parted she was panting heavily, watching how his golden gaze fell to the spot where they were joined. His fingers dug in her flesh as he tightened his hold, before snapping his hips forward with might. A lustful groan left his chest and she gasped.

 

_-Thwack!-_

 

The blow jolted her upward and she went rigid, clamping down on his cock tightly. It made him groan again and he sneaked one hand around her hip while pulling back, finding her clit with ease. Desire washed over her as his calloused fingertips flicked over it, and she had difficulty to sing the next part.  
“My… My Maker, know my heart. T… Take me from a life of sorrow. Lift me from a world of pain. Judge me worthy of your endless pride.“  
She was panting and cried muffled in the mattress as he pinched her clit. Her curled hands in the sheets trembled and she lifted her hips upward, unintentionally trying to escape the assault on her clit.

“My Maker, judge me whole. Find me well within your grace. Touch me with fire that I be cleansed. Tell me I have sung to your approval.”  
She barely ended as he again snapped his hips forward, letting her mind go blank. Without mercy he began to rub over her clit in tight circles, quenching her attempts of moving away by holding her with his other hand pressed against him. It was way too much and she began to moan raggedly, shuddering as he pulled back again. Her hips bucked and he growled darkly, before hilting himself again, claiming her with another deep thrust. Her mind went foggy and she whimpered, feeling his throbbing length stretching her wide. Pearls of sweat trickled down his face and chest, dropping down on her back and tender ass.  
The heat inside her belly was coiled tightly and she began to thrash restlessly under him, on the brink of cresting.

 

_-Thwack!-_

 

Crying out she pressed her face in the mattress, the blow bringing her back at once and clearing her head. It ripped her away from the brink of her orgasm, while her Master growled above her deeply in lust. Her cunt clamped tightly around his cock and she felt the drag as he pulled back, breathing harshly. A low growl made her remind of her duty and she cleared her sudden dry throat, before chanting hoarsely.  
“Oh Maker, hear me cry: Seat my by your side in death. Make me one within your Glory. And let the world once more see your favor”  
Her voice was weaker now and she trembled all over, rucked forward as he thrusted inside her again. A painful whimper escaped her as she felt his hand slid along her hip and between her legs. Calloused fingers touched her oversensitive clit again and she shock her head frantically, trying to writhe away from his touch.  
“Shh… almost done… I´m so proud of you…” Her Master murmured low in her ear and all she could do was whimper, as he gathered some of the wetness and caressed her clit tenderly. Heat sparked through her and she balled her hands to fists, the sheets between her fingers pulled taut.

 

_-Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!-_

 

A groan ripped from her throat and helplessly she felt him thrust inside her with might after each blow, interrupting her attempts to continue at first.  
“Oh Maker… I can´t…” Face bright red and trembling all over, she rocked backwards against him, while he teased her clit and held her on the brink of an orgasm.  
“Oh please Master Cullen… let me come…” she begged with a strained voice and again he shushed her, his hand pulling away from her throbbing clit.  
“One more, Love…” his voice was soft and filled with pride, and his thumb on her hip draw tender circles in her skin. His cock hilted inside her he leaned forward, again brushing sweat slick strands of hair out of her face. Breathing deeply through her nose she nodded finally and he hummed in approval, then straightened again.

 

_-Thwack! Thwack!-_

 

These blows less forceful than the other ones and she flinched just a little, before sagging forward, covered in sweat. Following her movement he placed his forearms on either side next to her head, covering her body with his. 

“For you are the fire at the heart of the world. And comfort is only yours to give.” She whispered weakly and he nuzzled her neck, his hot breath ghosting over her skin. With his thumb he caressed her slightly parted lips, chuckling as she bit the digit weakly.  
“Without any mistakes… I´m pleased…” he praised her softly and her lips twitched as she smiled a little. Drawing his hips back he pulled out of her and rose to a stand. She shuddered at the loss and felt her clit throb insistently. Out of the corner of her eye she saw how he took hold of his hard cock and began to stroke himself in languid movements. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire fixed on her body he groaned low, full lips parted and panting.  
“Turn on your back and spread your legs, Love. I want to see your tight quim!” Master Cullen ordered, his voice strained and hoarse. With the last bit of her strength she turned on her back, gritting her teeth at the feel of sweat soaked silk on her tender ass.

Turquoise eyes fixed on his cock she licked her lips, then bend her knees a little, spreading her legs. A lusty sigh escaped his full lips as he saw her glistening cunt, arousal coating the partially shaven area and the apex of her thighs.  
“Touch yourself, Love. But don´t come.” She blinked at first but then inhaled sharply, realizing the meaning of his words. With a whimper she lifted her hand up, the slight tremble in it not unnoticed by his sharp eyes.  
“You´re so beautiful like this… all that pent up desire… Maker…” he groaned low and squeezed his hard cock, stepping forward a little. She felt his knees on the inside of her thighs and spread them a little more, allowing him to close the distance. Bending slightly forward her Master stroked himself slowly. His cock throbbed and twitched in his fist, the crown dark purple. Precome oozed from the slit and dropped down on her belly, mixing with the glistening sweat there while he stared down at her cunt.

Panting she slid her hand over her breasts and downwards, golden eyes ringed with sapphire glued on the movements. Over her belly and finally between her legs, moaning as soon as she brushed with her hand over her sensitive clit.  
“Yes… touch yourself…” he growled lowly and she didn´t needed to be told twice. Instantly she began to rub her clit frantically, hearing him groan loudly as he was mimicking the speed by stroking his cock fast. Heat and pleasure came back with lightning speed and she bucked against her own hand, toes curling. Blood rushed in her ears and she moaned freely, feeling the mattress next to her head dip. Turquoise eyes snapped open and looked directly into golden eyes with sapphire. With a loud growl he ripped her hand away from her clit, and just a heartbeat later she was filled again by his impressive cock.  
Throwing her head back she opened her mouth in a silent scream, while he rammed his cock inside her with abandon, his animalistic growls close to her ear. The heat in her belly burned her from the inside, and she desperately tried to hold on. Lust spiraled higher and higher in her, his pelvis slapping against her clit with each thrust. Interlacing their hands on either side of her head he leaned over her and continued to thrust with might, their faces just inches apart. Breaths mingling she looked up at him, gaze unfocused and mind blank.

“Mine to touch. Mine to hold. Mine to fuck, Mine to love” He chanted, repeating the ritualistic words from easrlier. His grip on her hands became painful and she chocked, biting her bottom lip and drawing blood. Changing his angle, his thrusts became erratic and she began to thrash under him, as the sapphire ring around his irises began to glow.  
“Come for me, my chosen one!”  
A choked gasp escaped her as she let go, and she felt as if she was thrown in fire. Pleasure crashing over her she howled in lust, eyes rolled back in her head and convulsing under him. His dark and breathy voiced words  
“Yes, yes, oh Maker…” became a long drawn groan as his hips stuttered. A loud roar that ringed in her ears signaled his ecstatic high and she felt him thrust a last time deep, before his hot white seed filled her. Again and again she felt his cock pump, coating her insides and sealing the pact.

Tears of happiness slid down her cheeks and she thrashed in overstimulation as he slumped down on top of her, crushing her with his weight. Each movement of her made him groan hoarsely, the sound making her skin tingle and keeping her on an ecstatic high. Mere minutes they remained like that, his slowly softening cock keeping them locked together. Her breathing was constricted through his weight and she whimpered, not willing to let him go even though it made her dizzy. Her Master continued to groan low, his sweat slick face pressed in her neck, in her hair. The scent of sweat, sex and arousal filled the air, and she slowly opened her eyes. Licking the drops of blood from her bottom lip she hissed in pain, the bite wound tender and a testament of how desperate she had been. But still her pink lips held a blissful smile.

Ever so slowly her Master moved finally, lifting himself up on his forearms. Staring down at her with glowing sapphire eyes and a warm smile.  
Dazed by the love and affection she saw in his eyes to speak she simply sighed, as he cupped her cheek, nuzzling her nose in a tender gesture. His hot breath fawned over her sweaty face and her turquoise eyes were glassy, lips still wearing her blissful smile.  
“My Love…” he murmured and then his lips ghosted over hers, making her yearn for him again. He hummed low and then kissed her, the tenderness and dominance he poured in the kiss a heady mix.

But as soon as she tried to return the kiss, chasing his warm lips he pulled away, framing her face in his large calloused hands.  
“I knew… the moment I saw you there, laying in the streets… wounded so severe but still alive… I knew” He said softly and she bit her bottom lip, her hands curling around his wrists.  
“Knew what?” She croaked, her voice laced with confusion and budding hope. A thoughtful hum made her shudder as it went straight to their still connected sex, and he looked down at her with warm golden eyes.  
“That you were the one. My chosen one…”  
Turquoise eyes glassy with tears and love fluttered close and she sighed as he kissed her again, showing her in the next hours, days and years what it meant to be his chosen one… and his wife.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  The feels! I need a tissue! For my... eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation is ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
